1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removal apparatus for molded product and a method for removing molded products.
2. Background of the Invention
In the prior arts, a removal apparatus for molded product, which takes out molded products by moving and controlling a chuck portion in three-dimensional directions, has been already known, wherein the apparatus is provided with a cross travelling carriage supported so that it reciprocates in the axial direction (cross direction) of a molding machine on a cross frame of a carriage reciprocating in a direction (longitudinal direction) orthogonal to the axial line of the molding machine on a travelling frame fixed on a fixed surface plate of the molding machine, and a vertical unit which moves a chuck portion for holding molded products in the vertical direction.
It is necessary to attach a large-sized chucking portion that is capable of holding large-sized products, in order to remove large-sized products such as a bumper, dash panel, etc., of a vehicle by using the removal apparatus for molded product. But, since the large-sized chucking portion itself is heavy, in order for such a large-sized chucking portion to move at high accuracy and at a high speed, the vertical unit, cross frame, cross travelling carriage, and carriage and/or travelling frame must be made large-sized to have high rigidity, and the drive mechanism must be required to have a high power output. As a result, the conventional removal apparatus for molded product is large-sized and very heavy.
Also, it is necessary to design the chucking portion itself so as to have a holding force suitable for large-sized products, and the removal apparatus for molded product will be provided exclusively for the purpose.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a removal apparatus for molded product which is capable of removing large-size products using a light-weight and small-sized universal chucking portion and a method for removing molded products.
It is another object of the invention to provide a molded product taking apparatus whose production cost is reduced by decreasing the scale and weight thereof, and a method for removing molded products.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a removal apparatus for molded product which is capable of removing large-sized molded products while keeping the size thereof small, and a method for removing molded products.
To accomplish those objects, the removing apparatus for molded product of the present invention comprises a travelling frame extending between the upper part of a molding section and a release position outside a molding machine in a direction orthogonal to the axial line direction of the molding machine, first and second carriages individually controlled so as to reciprocate in said direction orthogonal to the axial line on said travelling frame, first and second cross carriages individually controlled so as to reciprocate in the axial line direction on the first and second cross frames provided so as to extend in the axial line direction of the respective first and second carriages, first and second vertical units provided on the first and second cross carriages, which move first and second chucking units holding a molded product, respectively, in the vertical direction and a means for controlling to individually move the first and second carriages, first and second cross carriages, and first and second vertical units.